Fix You
by Belle's Noir
Summary: Bad Wolf Bay. BAD WOLF. It would always mean something. It was always a message. But what does it mean this time?


_First foray into Doctor Who fanfiction. Let's see how I do. This is how Doomsday should have gone because it's clearly what we were all thinking. Thanks for reading! Hanna xoxo_

_The tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

Rose stood on the beach staring out across the seemingly endless waves of Dårlig Ulv Stranden. They were surprisingly calm considering the strength of the wind. Something about the name itched at the back of her mind.

_Bad-Wolf Bay._

She recognised the words, understood the message, how could she not? But this was _wrong_. 'Bad Wolf' was a message of hope, the sign of a way back to where she needed to be, a guided pathway back to the Doctor. But now that was impossible.

The Doctor would be arriving soon though she wasn't sure how and she knew what he was coming to say as much as she hoped otherwise. This was going to be a goodbye conversation. Absently she wondered how many other companions got one. She'd hazard a guess that it wasn't many.

Bad-Wolf Bay. That had to mean something, didn't it? She knew the Doctor couldn't come and get her, if he could he would have done it straight away. The TARDIS would have simply appeared in that wonderful way it always does and she'd have been gone. She'd have been home. But it didn't happen and she knew it couldn't. It had been months since she'd been trapped here, almost a year nearly and she still drove across countries just to hear him say goodbye.

It had taken Rose three months to begin living again. At first she'd just sat by the window, backpack at her feet, hoping that today would be the day he came for her. She had been wasting away and it had taken a dream to snap her out of it. Or maybe it could be called a nightmare or even just a memory with a slight difference. It had been about their time on the stalking spaceship with the time windows. She'd been waiting then as well only that time he came back for her.

In reality he'd told her to always wait five and a half hours. In her dream he'd told her to _only_ wait five and a half hours. She'd woken up feeling more awake than she had done in months. She hadn't been quite ready to leave the house but she no longer sat at the window. She'd carried on like this for another week almost exactly before she'd had another dream/memory, this one with no changes at all.

She'd dreamt of being on the Gamestation, of telling the Doctor,_ her_ Doctor, that she was just too good to simply leave. She dreamt of being locked in the TARDIS, of being sent home. Of Emergency Programme One.

When she'd woken up, Rose felt awake, aware and alive. So fantastically alive. She'd had a job at Torchwood within hours. Pete might have been the boss but even he couldn't have just handed her a position, she'd had to come in for a quick tour, short interview and to prove herself by identifying a few alien artefacts. It wasn't until that moment she realised how much she'd actually learnt on her travels. She knew she couldn't measure up to the Doctor's or even Jack's level of knowledge but she certainly outclassed anyone on Torchwood's staff.

One of the first things she'd done once she'd settled in was find out more about the Void and how they'd travelled across it. Turns out the crack at this side wasn't simply a crack at all. It was the Rift. In this universe the Rift ran through London not Cardiff. It didn't make it any more possible to travel across but it was an interesting fact.

That was all Rose had needed to settle into this life completely. She'd had to hear it, to _know_ there was no way back otherwise she'd have never given up hope. She still hadn't completely. Impossible things became possible all the time, you just had to wait for the right variables.

But it wasn't happening here, now. This was goodbye. She could feel it in her bones, in her soul. So why the Hell was she stood on _Bad-Wolf _ Bay! Why Bad-Wolf? Why now? What did it mean? It had to mean something, she knew it did. This place didn't even exist in her home universe. She knew because she'd looked. Not for this place specifically but after Cardiff and the Blaidd Drwg Project, she'd used a local internet café to see if there were any more surprises out there. She'd found bands and brands and a few companies with variations of the words but no places. Non at all.

This meant something. It had to.

She felt more than saw him appear, somewhere slightly to her left and the last of her hope for the day died. She wasn't going home. Maybe if he'd appeared with the TARDIS but it had to be impossible for the beautiful machine to come through or it would have.

She asked anyway though. She had to because if there was one person in the multi-verse that could have got her back it was him, TARDIS or no TARDIS. Or maybe she'd just needed to hear him say it, like Sarah Jane had.

He'd asked where the projection had appeared and she'd told him, mentioned the translation in the hope that he'd have some idea, that the words would spark his genius but there was only irony in his eyes, no realisation.

But it had to _mean something_. Rose knew it did. She knew it like she knew her name because that's what Bad-Wolf was. Her name.

His words were echoing around her head. 'Burning up a sun just to say goodbye'. He might be saying it but this wasn't it. This wasn't the end. She vaguely registered their conversation, she felt herself responding but couldn't focus, her mind was too busy putting the pieces together.

Bad-Wolf Bay.

_Bad-Wolf_ Bay.

BAD WOLF.

Rose Tyler. It was her.

She felt herself gasp. The Doctor just looked at her sadly, assuming her shock was down to fact that everyone back home thought she'd died especially as he'd just told her she was on the list of the dead.

"This isn't goodbye." She said, simply and surely. The Time Lord just shook his head. "It isn't." she repeated firmly, looking him directly in the eyes. She doesn't know what he must have seen there but what ever it was caught his attention.

He was watching her now, watching her closely as she began to smile, her tongue poking out the side of her mouth as she laughed in delight. Her mother must have thought she'd gone crazy.

The Doctor was certainly looking at her like she had.

"You can't come through." It wasn't a question but the Doctor nodded anyway, his great hair untouched by the breeze that was destroying Rose's. "But this is _Bad-Wolf_ Bay. You can't come here but I can get back."

"Rose," He started, devastation obvious in his expression.

"No, Doctor. You always told me I was brilliant now let me prove it." He nodded again, remaining silent. "'Cause I started remembering, yeah. Slowly but surely, I started remembering what happened after you sent me home from the Gamestation. I looked into the TARDIS and the TARDIS looked into me. I don't know what I did with that power but I know what I saw. I saw everything, everything that ever is, ever was and ever could be. How much do you wanna bet that I saw this?"

Rose watched the reaction in those beautiful brown eyes. She could see anger, pain and loss and a thousand other things she couldn't put name to. But no hope. He still didn't believe her. Maybe he was Sarah Jane in this situation. He needed to hear that final goodbye because it hurt too much to live to hope you knew was false. He truly believed it was impossible for her to ever get back. He forgot that Rose Tyler did the impossible quite often.

"You said the Void was outside Time and Space so even with the Time Vortex running through my head, I couldn't touch the Daleks hiding there. Canary Wharf was inevitable. I knew I was gonna be trapped here so what do you wanna bet I left a way to get back. I touched this universe, Doctor, and this place is proof of that, it doesn't exist in our world."

Even as she said it, even as she smiled and laughed, she could feel the tears running down her face because even if she knew she was going home, it wasn't going to be now and maybe not even anytime soon, she'd have to wait for the next wolf signal.

"Oh, Rose Tyler, you are brilliant." He said it with a smile and a laugh, his voice slightly choked from the tears funning down his face. Rose's smile dimmed at the finality to it, he said it like it was the last time he'd ever get to. Her heart broke for him.

"I lo-" She paused as her voice cracked. She was going to do this properly. Give him his goodbye then give him a good slap next time she saw him. "I love you."

"Quite right, too." Rose would have been offended if his voice hadn't cracked that time. "And I suppose... if it's one last chance to say it... Rose Tyler, I-"

Rose felt herself sink to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut. So close, she'd been so close to hearing what she'd wanted to hear since she was nineteen years old and he still had a northern accent. Okay, so that's just one more reason for her to get home.

Rose Tyler wanted to hear the end of that sentence.

_The tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

**Review**


End file.
